


Two Falling Snows in February

by uritaeyeon



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: A year later, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Set in 2020, happy birthday mafuyu, i hope they meet in the future, i want them to meet istg, it's a not-so mafuyu birthday fic, just a fic about a talk between those two, shizu talks about himself too, talking about akiuge, talking about the friendship between ugetsu and mafuyu, they are similar in some sense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Shizusumi tak sengaja bertemu seseorang di depan pintu apartemen tempat pesta ulang tahun Mafuyu dirayakan.
Relationships: Yagi Shizusumi & Murata Ugetsu, Yagi Shizusumi/Murata Ugetsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Two Falling Snows in February

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki.
> 
> A/N: I need to console myself. Also, happy belated birthday, Mafuyu!

Shizusumi menaiki tangga dengan terburu sebisanya. Tak henti-hentinya dia mengumpat setelah mengetahui lift dari gedung apartemen ini sedang diperbaiki persis di jam saat ini. Tidak menolong juga bahwa tempat yang ingin dia kujungi berada di lantai lima. Ditambah tadi ketika berangkat, dompetnya sempat tertinggal setelah berhasil menaiki bus pertama—Shizusumi pikir harinya benar-benar sial.

Kakinya masih sakit akibat kecelakaan kecil yang dia alami sehari sebelumnya ketika tak sengaja tergelincir di jalanan. Awalnya ibunya sudah mewanti-wanti untuk tak mengebut, apalagi kelulusan sudah di depan mata dan dalam satu bulan lebih, dia sudah resmi menjadi mahasiswa Administrasi Bisnis di sebuah perguruan tinggi di tengah kota. Namun tak mendengar ucapan sang ibunda—seperti anak remaja tanggung pada umumnya—setelah pulang latihan dari studio, melihat jalanan yang sepi, Shizusumi menaikkan kecepatan motornya. Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, dia sudah tergeletak di atas aspal terpisah cukup jauh dari motor yang dibelikan oleh orang tuanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun beberapa bulan lalu. Untungnya pemilik minimarket yang tak sengaja melihat adegan itu buru-buru menghampirinya dan langsung mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Pada akhirnya, Shizusumi kena marah habis-habisan dan sampai kakinya sembuh, dia tidak diperbolehkan memakai motornya ke mana pun. Titik, tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Alhasil, hari ini, demi merayakan ulang tahun salah satu teman masa kecilnya, dia memilih untuk menaiki bus tiga kali—mengingat rumah sang pembuat pesta berada di sisi Tokyo yang berlawanan dengan tempat tinggalnya. Walaupun ya, tadi dia sempat turun setelah bus berjalan sejauh seratus meter ketika menyadari dompetnya tertinggal di rumah.

Sekarang memang hari terakhir kedua bulan Februari, tapi tak ada yang menjamin cuaca sudah mulai bersahabat dengannya. Shizusumi menyukai cuaca musim dingin, namun kesialan yang menimpanya hari ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat _mood_ -nya turun drastis, bahkan nyaris membuatnya menelepon Mafuyu untuk membatalkan kedatangannya dan memilih untuk menyerahkan hadiahnya esok hari. Toh yang penting sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan dia pikir Mafuyu juga akan mengerti alasannya.

Dan sekarang, begitu akhirnya sampai di lantai lima dengan susah payah, berjalan terseok-seok sampai keringatnya mendingin, apa yang sedang dia lihat saat ini?

Seorang pria dengan pakaian tebal dan syal yang nyaris menutupi setengah muka bergeming menatap pintu di hadapannya. Sesuai dengan alamat yang diberikan Mafuyu, juga berdasarkan nomor yang tercantum di setiap pintu unit, Shizusumi sendiri yakin sekali bahwa apartemen yang dia tuju adalah apartemen yang sama dengan pria yang berdiri di sana.

Shizusumi mengembuskan embun putih dari mulutnya, matanya memerhatikan sosok pria tersebut dari atas sampai bawah beberapa balikan sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan menghampiri; untuk saat ini dia tak perlu repot-repot berpura-pura tidak apa-apa, kakinya sudah lelah luar biasa menaiki anak tangga sampai ke sini.

Mungkin orang tersebut terlalu fokus menatap catatan kecil yang ditempel di depan pintu, atau sedang mempertimbangkan lagi keputusannya berada di sini, atau mungkin memang pikirannya sibuk melayang entah ke mana memikirkan apa. Yang pasti, sebelum orang tersebut menyingkir dari depan pintu, Shizusumi tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam; dan hey, dia sempat berpikir ini ide bagus untuk menghindari acara hari ini—mungkin.

Semakin Shizusumi melangkah mendekat, semakin pula harum segar parfum memasuki indera pembaunya. Dia yakin sekali pernah mencium harum parfum ini di suatu tempat, mungkin di sebuah restoran atau mal yang dia kunjungi akhir-akhir ini. Bukan karena orangnya—karena dia yakin seratus persen tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria ini sebelumnya—tapi karena dia berpikir bahwa parfum ini tidak terlalu tercium sebagai parfum khas laki-laki, seperti yang dia gunakan, makanya dia ingat.

Ketika Shizusumi memerhatikan orang ini dari jarak yang lebih intim, pemuda yang baru November lalu berulang tahun kedelapanbelas itu baru sadar bahwa mungkin dia tak sedang membaca catatan kecil di depan pintu (di sana tertulis “Sedang ada pesta, maaf atas ketidaknyamannya”), atau sedang memikirkan apakah dirinya berada di tempat yang salah atau tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya memang isi pikiran sang pria sedang tak ada di sini. Buktinya, Shizusumi sudah berjarak tiga puluh senti darinya pun, pria tersebut tidak terkesiap, menyingkir, atau mungkin basa-basi menyapanya.

Shizusumi membatin, kalau dia biarkan orang ini terus berada di alam bawah sadarnya, mungkin dirinya akan mulai membeku dari sisi sebelah kanan yang tertepa angin musim dingin; dan mungkin bagian punggung sang pria akan mulai terlapisi es sedikit demi sedikit. Jadi, tak mau menghabiskan waktu lebih lama—tidak setelah kemalangannya hari ini—Shizusumi menepuk lembut pundak orang tersebut.

Pria tersebut tersentak, tampak seolah baru saja tersadar dari hipnotis seseorang; Shizusumi melangkah mundur memberi ruang.

“O-oh,” mata pria tersebut berkeliling panik, kemudian tatkala bertemu dengan netra abu Shizusumi yang sedang menatapnya, dia membungkuk terburu sebelum akhirnya bertanya dengan suara pelan, “kau diundang ke sini juga?”

Helaan napas sang pemuda terdengar halus. Setelah Shizusumi perhatikan baik-baik dari jarak sedekat ini, pria di hadapannya terlihat tidak begitu jauh dari umurnya—mungkin hanya sekitar dua atau tiga tahun lebih tua. Shizusumi bersumpah tidak pernah melihat mata seorang pria sebundar boneka ini sebelumnya, nyaris wajahnya kebiruan kalau saja telinganya tak menangkap pertanyaan selanjutnya.

“Ini acara ulang tahun Mafuyu ya? Ternyata pesta?”

Dahinya berkerut. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menangkap maksud implisit dari orang di depannya. Shizusumi membuat catatan mental untuk memarahi anak penyelenggara pesta. _Dia mengundang orang dan sama sekali tak memberi tahu bahwa itu adalah pesta ulang tahun?_

“A-ah iya,” Shizusumi membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering, tanpa sadar lehernya disentuh gugup, “kau tidak diberitahu?”

Dia berani bersumpah bahwa ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki dengan suara selembut ini. Sial, sejarang itu menemukan suara yang tidak keras, kasar, dan bernada arogan.

Orang tersebut menurunkan syalnya. Jelas sekali bibir yang mengkilap dipoles _lipbalm_ transparan itu mengucap kata demi kata—dan ya, Shizusumi berdoa semoga dirinya tidak terdistraksi lebih dari ini. Suaranya melantun, “Umm ... tidak—lebih tepatnya, aku tidak berpikir sampai sana. Kupikir ini hanya acara kecil-kecilan. Aku lupa Mafuyu punya teman selain a—maksudku teman yang lebih dekat.”

Alisnya bertaut dalam. _Oh?_

Berusaha mengabaikan suara yang melantun indah di telinganya, Shizusumi mulai penasaran sejak kapan Mafuyu punya teman seperti ini—setelah membuat catatan mental kedua bahwa hal yang pertama kali dia lakukan setelah membuka pintu adalah menyeret Mafuyu ke tempat sepi lalu memarahinya seperti anak kecil.

Berbicara soal pria ini, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti anak SMA. Perkiraannya adalah orang ini pasti sedang di masa-masa tahun pertengahan kuliah atau sedang berada di tingkat akhir. Dia hampir tidak pernah salah mengira umur seseorang sebelumnya. Jadi walaupun pria berambut ikal legam ini memang terlihat muda—yang pasti dia tidak terlihat seperti di akhir dua puluhan—tebakan Shizusumi pasti tidak akan meleset jauh.

Dari pakaian, cara berbicara, ditambah pembawaan, yang pasti dia bukanlah seorang anak _band_. Sekalipun itu anak _band_ , kemungkinan besar tidak berasal dari _circle_ Mafuyu—karena ayolah, Shizusumi lebih dari tahu teman anak itu hanyalah Given, SYH, dan beberapa teman yang dia buat di sekolah—atau dari sekitar ini. Sejauh yang dia ingat, dari _circle_ Hiiragi yang jauh lebih luas pun, ditambah seringnya SYH naik panggung, Shizusumi yakin seratus persen tidak pernah bertemu orang ini sebelumnya. Siapapun dia, pria ini memberikan kesan yang mudah diingat untuk pertemuan pertama, jadi Shizusumi tidak mungkin salah. Dia juga tidak memiliki memori ikan mas.

Tapi, kalau ternyata dugaannya salah, dia akan memuji Mafuyu dalam hati. Hebat sekali Mafuyu akhirnya berani mencari teman selain dari orang-orang di zona nyamannya. Walaupun tetap dia penasaran di mana kedua orang ini bertemu.

“Lalu kenapa tidak masuk saja?” balasnya.

Pria di hadapannya menghela napas panjang, melirik pada catatan di depan pintu sebelum kembali menatapnya. “Apa ini rumah Mafuyu? Setahuku dia tinggal di Yokohama.”

Shizusumi ingin menepuk jidatnya, kepalanya menggeleng menyerah— _skill komunikasi Mafuyu benar-benar buruk._

“Dia memang tinggal di Yokohama. Dia tidak memberitahumu ini rumah salah satu anggota _band_ -nya? Drumer dan basis Given, maksudku. Mereka paca—tinggal bersama, sejauh yang aku tahu,” Shizusumi buru-buru meralat ucapannya. Meskipun memang apa yang dia katakan tidak salah, namun itu bukan ranahnya membicarakan hal pribadi orang lain, apalagi yang cukup sensitif seperti itu.

Hampir Shizusumi mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, sebelum akhirnya netra keabuannya menangkap netra segelap obsidian itu melukiskan beberapa emosi tersirat yang hanya mampir sekilas sebelum kembali menghilang. Nyaris luput, kalau Shizusumi tidak melatih kemampuan observasinya.

_Antara ‘ini bukan rumah Mafuyu’ atau ‘orang yang tinggal di apartemen ini’._

“Ngomong-ngomong, kau teman _band_ Mafuyu juga?” Matanya terpatri lekat, memancing reaksi dari lawan bicaranya, “hmm ... Kaji-san misalnya?”

Tak sampai dua detik kemudian, seringai tipisnya tersungging—tebakannya tepat sasaran ketika pria tersebut sempat menahan napasnya mendengar satu nama yang terucap dari mulut Shizusumi.

_Yap, yang kedua._

“O-oh, Aki?”

_Oh?_

“Ah, dulu kami teman SMA dan sempat berkuliah di universitas dan jurusan yang sama,” rambut yang tidak kusut itu tiba-tiba dirapikan, anak rambut diselipkan ke belakang telinga kanan, “wah, aku tidak menyangka dia tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Bagus juga.”

_Memanggil pakai nama kecil—check._

_Gugup—check._

“Oh ngomong-ngomong, bisa kutitipkan hadiahku ini padamu?”

_Mengalihkan pembicaraan—check._

_Ibu, kupikir aku seharusnya mencari jurusan dengan prospek pekerjaan mengamati orang lain. Sepertinya aku cukup baik melakukan hal itu._

Shizusumi tersenyum tipis, lantas menjawab, “Boleh saja. Kau yakin tidak ingin masuk ke dalam dan memberikannya langsung pada Mafuyu?”

“Kupikir ... lebih baik jika aku tidak datang saja,” tangannya terulur menyerahkan _papar bag_ di genggamannya.

Mata keabuan sang pemuda menyusuri lengan berbalut mantel berwarna _ivory_ itu sampai terhenti pada satu _paper bag_ berukuran cukup besar yang digenggam di kedua tangan sang pria. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shizusumi meraih kantung tersebut, lalu ditaruhnya di tangan yang sama dengan yang memegang hadiahnya untuk Mafuyu. “Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Yagi Shizusumi. Panggil ‘Shizu’ juga tidak apa-apa.”

“Aku Murata Ugetsu, salam kenal. Ah, kalau begitu, aku permi—”

“Tunggu, namamu siapa?” Kakinya mendekat satu langkah tanpa sadar. Dia yakin dirinya tidak salah dengar, tetapi orang ini memiliki nama yang sama dengan musisi klasik yang album-albumnya mengisi _playlist_ -nya selama satu bulan terakhir ini.

_Oke, kalau dia juga adalah musisi, aku tidak akan heran kenapa Mafuyu mengenalnya. Tapi tetap saja aku tak mengerti kenapa dan kapan mereka bertemu._

“Umm ... Mu-ra-ta U-ge-tsu?”

“Tunggu, bukan pertanyaan konfirmasi tapi pengulangan—lupakan,” Shizusumi buru-buru menyambung, “apa kau musisi?”

“... ya? Aku seorang violinis.”

“Kau violinis yang baru saja merilis _single piece_ ciptaanmu sendiri Desember kemarin, ‘kan?”

Mata bundar itu berkedip dua kali, sebelum pria bernama Murata Ugetsu itu mengangguk perlahan. “Iya ... kau mengenalku?”

“Aku salah satu penggemarmu—maaf tidak mengenali wajahmu. Sebulan terakhir ini aku selalu mendengarkan albummu, jadi ya ... apa bisa itu kusebut ‘mengenalmu’?” jawab Shizusumi ringan, tanpa sadar sembari menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Ugetsu terdiam, sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil sampai matanya menyipit.

 _Man—_ dan tidak, Shizusumi tidak menganggap itu _manis_ , tidak sama sekali.

“Terima kasih, suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu penggemar yang sekaligus teman dari temanku.”

“Mmm. Ngomong-ngomong, Murata-san—”

“‘Ugetsu’ juga tidak apa-apa.”

“Ah, baiklah, Ugetsu-san. Kau mengenal Mafuyu dari mana? Setahuku umurmu cukup jauh dengan Mafuyu.”

Pria yang lebih tua itu tersenyum, tampak mengingat kenangan yang langsung memasuki benaknya tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan teman keduanya itu. Dia mengangkat bahu, menyamankan diri sebelum terlihat lebih santai.

“Aku sempat menonton _live_ pertama Given—debut mereka, Fuyu no Hanashi. Lalu Aki—maksudku, Kaji Akihiko—mengenalkan kami berdua. Kurang lebih seperti itu.”

Shizusumi mengangguk, _ah iya, tadi dia bilang juga, ‘kan satu jurusan dengan Kaji-san. Karena setahuku Ugetsu-san berasal dari jurusan musik, berarti ... tunggu? Orang itu? Jurusan musik? Biola?_

“Oh sebentar, ini mengganggu pikiranku,” _tidak, image drumer Given yang urakan dan anak nakal itu tidak cocok dengan biola sa-ma se-ka-li,_ “Kaji Akihiko, dia satu jurusan denganmu, ‘kan tadi kau bilang? Dia ... mantan violinis? Dia bermain biola?”

Lagi-lagi matanya menyipit gara-gara tersenyum.

“Iya,” pria itu terkikik pelan, “tidak cocok ya? Aku tahu hahaha. Banyak orang yang membicarakan Aki seperti itu. Tapi Aki baru ditindik sejak mulai bermain _band_ lho—walaupun dari dulu wajahnya memang terlihat ketus dan seram.”

_Astaga, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kedua hal yang saling bertolak belakang ini berada di kalimat yang sama._

“Ngomong-ngomong, kau dekat dengan Mafuyu? Jangan-jangan anak _band_ juga?”

_Lupakan. Aku menyesal menanyakan hal ini._

“Oh, aku teman masa kecilnya. Tapi iya aku memang anak _band_ —SYH, pernah dengar?”

Alisnya menurun, bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah, “Tidak. Aku hanya tahu Given. Aku tidak terlalu suka lagu pop.”

“ _Well_ , tidak semua orang menyukai lagu pop—”

_—brak!_

_“Uenoyama-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa?”_

_“Makanya jalan itu lihat-lihat hahaha!”_

_“Kau ini tidak ada simpatinya sedikit pun padaku, Hiiragi?!”_

_“Sudah, sudah, ayo lanjut bernyanyi saja! Kencangkan suaranya!!”_

_“Akihiko, jangan terlalu keras. Nanti kita kena omelan tetangga lagi.”_

Ucapan mereka terpotong oleh suara gaduh dari dalam sana, refleks membuat kedua orang yang masih asyik berdiri di depan pintu langsung menolehkan kepala mereka kompak ke direksi yang sama.

“Kupikir, aku juga harus memikirkan kembali keputusanku untuk mendatangi acara ini.”

“Eh, jangan Shizu-kun. Kau, ‘kan teman Mafuyu.”

“Kau sendiri juga temannya.”

“Tapi aku hanya kenal Mafuyu—dan Aki. Tapi hubunganku dengan Aki tidak baik dan Mafuyu adalah pusat utama hari ini. Jadi, pasti aku tidak akan punya teman mengobrol.”

“Oke, dan _mood_ -ku seharian ini sudah buruk jadi menempatkanku di tempat yang kebisingannya tidak bisa aku terima, berpotensi besar akan membuat _mood_ -ku semakin buruk.”

“Jadi?”

“Kuberikan hadiahmu besok padanya.”

“Eh?”

Shizusumi menoleh, menatap balik Ugetsu yang menatapnya tak paham.

“Kau ke sini dengan apa? Tolong bilang dengan mobil karena aku sekarang sudah menggigil kedinginan.”

Ugetsu tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Di dalam mobil yang dinyalakan penghangat, radio yang mengalunkan _piece_ Tchaikovsky berjudul Pas de Deux dengan tenang, duduk dua orang yang tadi sempat masing-masing membeli kopi dan teh hangat dari _vending machine_ yang terletak di lantai satu gedung apartemen tersebut.

“Kau yakin tidak akan kembali ke sana?” Ugetsu memulai pembicaraan duluan setelah meletakkan kaleng tehnya di _cup holder_.

“Tidak, dan tidak. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya aku tidak menghadiri pesta ulang tahun temanku. Ditambah, kau tadi sendiri sempat bertanya apakah kakiku terluka. Aku bisa pakai alasan itu,” Shizusumi menyusul menaruh kopi hangatnya di _cup holder_ yang satunya.

“Walaupun kakimu benar-benar sakit.”

“Rasa sakitnya sampai membuatku ingin mati.”

Ugetsu menurunkan sandaran joknya, kakinya diluruskan lebih nyaman. “Makanya, jangan membantah perkataan orang tua. Kualat, ‘kan.”

Shizusumi juga melakukan hal yang sama. “Jalanannya sepi, oke? Dan aku sudah terlalu lelah dan ingin langsung pulang ke rumah.”

“Tapi tadi sekolah? Sekarang, ‘kan hari Jumat.”

“Tidak. Ibuku juga tidak mengizinkannya. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur berjanji akan datang makanya aku ke sini. Siapa yang mengira aku akan ketinggalan dompetku sekali dan menaiki tangga sampai ke lantai lima?”

“Semoga cepat sembuh.”

“Terima kasih. Dokter bilang, dalam seminggu, jika aku tidak memperparahnya, kakiku bisa mulai sembuh. Walaupun sekarang tidak ada hal yang terlalu penting juga di sekolah karena hanya tinggal menunggu kelulusan, mungkin minggu depan aku juga akan bolos.”

“Lakukan saja, kapan lagi bisa membolos dengan bebas. Lagipula alasanmu valid.”

“Benar.”

Shizusumi mengambil napas panjang dan mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. Samar-samar terlihat embun putih menguar ke udara. Dipikir-pikir lagi, dirinya semalam ketiduran ketika sedang mendengarkan album A Piece of Myself karya orang yang duduk di kursi kemudi sebelahnya ini. Mana ada Shizusumi berpikir bahwa dirinya akan bertemu dengan Murata Ugetsu itu sendiri keesokan harinya—membayangkannya saja tak pernah.

“Hey,” panggilnya dengan nada rendah sembari menatap gedung apartemen dari kaca depan mobil, “semalam aku ketiduran mendengarkan A Piece of Myself.”

“Setengah dari albumnya bahkan bukan _piece_ yang lambat,” sindir Ugetsu yang sekarang sedang menatap langit-langit mobilnya.

“Aku tahu. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah kemarin. _Piece_ - _piece_ -nya disusun sedemikian rupa supaya enak didengar, tetapi didengarkan dengan saksama seperti tidak ada hubungannya satu sama lain.”

“Ah, tentu saja kususun seperti itu. Kalau setelah mendengar _piece_ yang lambat lalu mendengar yang cepat kemudian yang lambat lagi, mana enak,” Ugetsu menjeda sejenak, “setelah selesai konser tahun lalu, aku tiba-tiba ingin merilis album walau hanya berisi lima atau enam _piece_. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus memainkan _piece_ yang mana. Jadi kupilih saja _piece_ - _piece_ yang menggambarkan aku, aku sebagai Murata Ugetsu.”

“Oh ... pantas kau memainkannya dengan indah.”

“Aku selalu memainkan setiap _piece_ dengan indah tahu.”

“Sombong.”

“Aku pantas sombong.”

“Tidak salah.”

Shizusumi menahan tawanya. “Kau keren sekali, Ugetsu-san. Kalau tidak salah, kudengar kau debut saat berumur empat belas tahun. Berarti itu sudah delapan atau sembilan tahun yang lalu, iya, ‘kan?”

“Benar. Wah sudah lama sekali ya. Tanpa sadar aku semakin menua. Ngomong-ngomong, jarang aku menemukan orang yang menyukai musik klasik. Kau memang suka musik klasik atau kebetulan sedang mendengarkan albumku saja?”

“Lebih tepatnya aku suka musik instrumental—seperti dari _game_ atau _anime_. Aku juga kadang-kadang mendengarkan musik klasik. Tapi sebulanan ini aku rajin mendengarkan albummu.”

“Aku sangat terhormat, Yagi Shizusumi-san.”

“Ya, sama-sama, Murata Ugetsu-san.”

Tangannya terjulur mengambil kopi kaleng yang tadi dia taruh, lalu dihabiskan semuanya dan dibuang ke tempat sampah di dalam mobil. Fokusnya beralih pada dua _paper bag_ di pangkuannya, atau lebih tepatnya, hadiah milik Ugetsu yang terasa cukup berat.

“Kau memberinya hadiah apa kalau aku boleh tahu?”

“Mm hadiah? Oh itu, iPad Air dan syal. ‘Kan sebentar lagi Mafuyu akan kuliah, ingin kubelikan iPhone katanya tidak mau. Soalnya ibunya sudah janji akan membelikannya ponsel baru. Dan katanya dia juga akan sekalian dibelikan laptop. Jadi ya sudah kubelikan saja iPad. Tapi tidak enak kalau hanya beli satu barang saja, apalagi datang jauh-jauh. Sekalian saja kubelikan syal. Iya sih sudah mau musim semi, tapi setidaknya aku ingin dia punya satu barang bermerek.”

Orang yang duduk di kursi penumpang itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan mulut menganga. “Kau ... iPad? Kau keluarkan uang sebanyak itu? Untuk dia? Maksudku, ya itu hakmu. Tapi astaga ... hadiahmu akan menjadi hadiah yang termahal. Yang lain paling-paling hanya beli dari mal, itupun harganya ... bisa kau tebak sendiri. Aku saja hanya membelikannya jaket.”

“Habisnya ... kalau tidak kubelikan, mungkin dia tidak akan punya iPad. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisi keluarganya. Lagipula, ‘kan itu berguna. Kalau sedang tak mau bawa laptop, pakai iPad saja. ‘Kan bisa.”

“Dan lagi, tadi kau bilang syalnya ‘barang bermerek’. Kau beli merek apa? Gucci?”

“Iya.”

“Astaga ....”

“Aku beli di Amerika—dua-duanya. Jadi kupikir tidak semahal itu. Dan hey, selain di Asia Timur, suara kamera ketika sedang memotret itu tidak akan terdengar. Jadi bagus, ‘kan?” jawab Ugetsu dengan polos, matanya malah sekarang berbinar antusias, antusias yang kemudian segera menghilang dengan cepat, “sayang sekali dia tidak mau kubelikan ponselnya. Padahal memotret sesuatu lebih sering dengan ponsel, ‘kan ....”

Shizusumi tanpa sadar memeluk hadiah di pangkuannya dengan erat. “Oke, aku mengerti. Kau orang kaya.”

“Tidak,” Ugetsu menyanggah cepat, “aku hanya musisi biasa. Kebetulan saja aku jarang beli-beli sesuatu. Sesekali memberi hadiah seperti itu kepada orang lain, ‘kan tidak salah. Lagipula dia temanku.”

“Aku masih heran dan tidak paham kenapa dan bagaimana kalian berteman.”

“Sudah kubilang Aki mengenalkan kami,” pria di samping Shizusumi memicingkan matanya, mulutnya dimajukan sebal, “kau dengar tidak sih. Dan aku sendiri juga ingin bertemu dengannya. Awalnya Mafuyu ingin mempelajari musik lebih dalam, makanya Aki mengajaknya ke rumah. Dia juga menemuiku ketika _stuck_ tidak bisa melanjutkan lagu untuk kontes ... kontes apa itu? Aku lupa, pokoknya yang hadiahnya itu didebutkan di bawah naungan agensi.”

“Aku dengar. Tapi ... anak itu ... maksudku, dia pendiam dan memilih tidak dekat dengan siapa-siapa. Jadi mendengarmu berkata kalian adalah teman bahkan sampai rela mengeluarkan uang segini banyaknya hanya untuk hadiah ulang tahun, aku sebagai orang yang sudah mengenal dia cukup lama ya tentu saja heran.”

“Hmm aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud.”

“Ah, tunggu,” Shizusumi menoleh, mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat, “kontes yang kau maksud itu ... apa jangan-jangan CAC? CAC dua tahun lalu, ‘kan? Aku ingat sekali itu diadakan bulan Oktober 2018.”

“Aku tidak ingat. Tapi mungkin iya itu. Judul lagunya Yoru ga Akeru. Aku tak sempat mendengar versi finalnya saat latihan, jadi aku baru mendengarnya ketika dia tampil. Bagus juga. Kupikir dia benar-benar berbakat. Dan ketika sekarang Given sudah debut, aku senang Mafuyu banyak perkembangan. Suaranya jadi lebih terpoles, kemampuan bermain gitarnya juga terlihat sekali meningkat.”

“Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak tertarik dengan bagian yang terakhir,” kata Shizusumi yang dibalas oleh Ugetsu yang memutar bola matanya dengan ekspresi ‘apa kau serius?’, “kau membantu dia menulis Yoru ga Akeru?”

“Secara teknis, iya. Aku membantunya menyusun melodi dan merevisi beberapa lirik. Kemampuan diksinya saat itu masih payah. Dan aku juga menyuruhnya menjadikan pengalamanku sebagai inspirasi, jadi ya ... aku membantu cukup banyak juga.”

“Kalau kau membantu sebanyak itu, namamu harusnya tercatat dan kau mendapatkan royalti. Nanti minta padanya.”

Murata Ugetsu tertawa lepas, tangannya memukul pelan lengan orang di sampingnya. “Tidak, tidak usah. Aku juga tidak pernah berpikir sampai sana. Biarkan saja, lagipula itu lagu keduanya. Wajar masih butuh banyak bimbingan.”

Shizusumi tak melepaskan pandangannya, dia memerhatikan bagaimana tawa tadi perlahan-lahan memelan lalu berubah menjadi senyum kecil yang membingkai wajah itu menjadi lebih cantik. Pemuda itu membuka mulut, masih dengan suara yang pelan, dia berujar, “Mafuyu beruntung ya.”

“Tidak, aku yang beruntung,” sanggah Ugetsu cepat. Dia menautkan jemarinya dan merenggangkan lengannya sembari mengeluarkan suara ‘aargh’. Kembali menatap Shizusumi, kali ini dia mengangkat kakinya ke atas jok mobil. “Dia mau mendengarkan ceritaku, jadi aku yang beruntung. Dia juga teman keduaku.”

“Kau bilang Mafuyu adalah teman keduamu. Tadi juga kau bilang Kaji Akihiko mengenalkan kalian berdua dengan membawanya ke rumah,” Shizusumi berkata hati-hati, netranya sebisa mungkin memerhatikan sedikit pun perubahan ekspresi pada wajah sang pendengar, “kalau dia teman keduamu, apa Kaji Akihiko ini teman pertamamu? Kurasa kau orang yang memahami arti ‘teman’ sebagai sesuatu yang lebih dalam.”

“Oh, tentu. Aku orang yang seperti itu,” Ugetsu meneguk teh kalengnya sampai tersisa beberapa tetes saja, “kita tidak bisa menyebut seseorang sebagai ‘teman’ semudah itu—setidaknya untuk aku. Mereka berdua kuizinkan melihat sisi diriku yang paling rapuh, kubiarkan masuk ke zona nyamanku baik secara fisik maupun mental. Mereka ada di dalam ruang yang kubuat sendiri. Walaupun Aki sudah tak ada di sana lagi, Mafuyu masih tetap ada. Dan iya, Aki teman pertamaku.”

Shizusumi tahu ini topik yang sangat personal. Dan kalau dirinya yang biasa, dia akan mengiyakan begitu saja dan tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut. Namun ini sudah terlanjur jauh, pun dia masih ingin mengobrol lebih lama. Dengan hati-hati dia melanjutkan, “Kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa?”

Pria di hadapannya menarik kedua kakinya sampai ke dada, kepalanya tersandar pada jok mobil, dan senyum yang baru pertama kali Shizusumi lihat hari itu mulai terlukis di wajahnya.

“Soal Aki yang sudah tak di sana? Kalau aku berkata dia mantanku, kau percaya?”

Shizusumi terdiam. Dengan tatapan yang sejenak tak fokus juga senyum yang terukir itu, tidak mungkin dia tidak percaya. Pantas saja tadi reaksinya seperti itu. Tidak ingin melihat mantanmu bersama pacar barunya adalah hal yang wajar sekali.

“Percaya.”

_Mafuyu benar-benar akan kuomeli. Bisa-bisanya dia tidak memikirkan hal sepenting ini. Padahal Ugetsu sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman._

“Oh, cepatnya.”

“Melihat reaksimu, ya kupikir kau tidak berbohong. Mafuyu terkadang tidak peka pada hal-hal semacam ini, jadi maafkan dia ya. Dia juga tidak memberitahumu kalau ini pesta, ‘kan?”

“Tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku sudah menduga ini adalah pesta. Tadinya aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar, tapi ragu. Makanya aku tidak masuk-masuk.”

Ikut menarik kakinya ke atas jok, Shizusumi melanjutkan ucapannya, “Tadi kau sempat bilang kau datang ‘jauh-jauh’. Saat ini, memang tidak sedang tinggal di Jepang?”

“Aku tinggal di New York sekarang. Tahun kemarin aku sempat bolak-balik New York-Tokyo sebelum akhirnya setelah kelulusan September kemarin, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di New York sementara waktu. Aku butuh perubahan.”

“Kurasa kau mengalami _bad break up_ dengan orang itu. Jadi memang lebih baik jauh-jauh dari hal yang mengingatkanmu dengan dia. Tinggalah di New York selama mungkin. Ke sini kalau sedang ada perlu saja.”

“Rencanaku memang begitu. Dan sebenarnya, aku juga sudah menduga aku akan bertemu dengan mereka di sini, hari ini. Kupikir aku kuat, tapi ternyata tidak. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hatiku ... oh, maaf, aku malah bercerita yang tidak-tidak.”

“Aku yang memintamu bercerita, jadi tak apa-apa. Tidak ada aturan yang mengharuskan kita berteman dengan mantan kita setelah putus. Kau tidak mau melihatnya, terlebih bersama yang lain ya wajar-wajar saja. Tidak aneh. Tapi dari nadamu dan caramu memanggilnya, sepertinya kau tidak benar-benar membencinya ya.”

“Apa kau bisa membenci cinta pertamamu?” Napas Shizusumi nyaris tercekat mendengar balasan tanpa jeda Ugetsu. “Setelah kau bersamanya sekian tahun, memberikan semua pertamamu pada dia, tinggal bersama, mau seburuk apapun hubungan kalian, kupikir melupakannya tidak akan semudah itu. Terlebih dia teman pertamaku, aku tidak bisa membencinya begitu saja walaupun aku ingin.”

“Kau merasa lebih baik membencinya daripada mengingatnya seperti ini?”

“Tentu saja. Dengan begitu, aku akan lebih mudah melupakan dia dan memori saat kami bersama. Aku benci fakta bahwa walaupun aku terpisah ribuan kilometer dengannya, jantungku masih berdetak lebih cepat ketika dia mengirimi pesan sesingkat ‘selamat’.”

“Kapan itu?”

“Pesan singkat itu? Setahun lalu. Hampir setahun setelah putusnya kami.”

“Anggap saja setahun. Kurasa kalau masih setahun, kupikir wajar kau masih bereaksi seperti itu. Tapi, karena kau sendiri yang bilang hubunganmu buruk dengannya, kurasa, mau tidak mau, kau harus secepatnya melupakan dia.”

“Itu. Itu yang berusaha kulakukan selama ini.”

“Tapi gagal?”

“... melihatku yang seperti ini, menurutmu bagaimana?”

“Apa kau terkadang masih melihat akun media sosialnya?”

“ _Oh._ ”

“Sudah kuduga.”

“Tapi percayalah, itu jarang sekali. Aku jarang memegang ponsel dan bermain internet juga dari awal.”

“Mengabaikan alasanmu itu, kurasa itu penyebab utama kau susah melupakan dia. Aku tahu itu cinta pertamamu dan segala-galanya pertamamu. Aku juga punya cinta pertama, dia juga segala-galanya pertama bagiku. Tapi kalau aku disuruh melupakan dia, aku juga tak yakin akan langsung melupakannya begitu saja.”

“Kau pacaran dengannya?”

“Ya. Sekarang.”

“Sudah berapa lama?”

“Kami pacaran sekitar musim semi tahun lalu.”

“Hampir setahun dong?”

“Iya—dan dia juga adalah teman masa kecilku. Aku sudah bersama dengannya sejak berumur empat tahun, sama dengan Mafuyu dan Yuki—mantan Mafuyu. Setelah bersama selama belasan tahun, melupakan cinta pertama akan menjadi tugas yang sangat sulit.”

“Pasti. Tapi ketika putus, kau mau tidak mau harus melupakannya bukan?”

“Aku tidak bisa melupakannya semudah itu, untuk berbagai alasan. Pertama, kami teman masa kecil. Kami sudah jauh lebih dulu berteman sebelum saling jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan. Kedua, kami rekan kerja. Kami berada di satu _band_ yang sama. Dan lagi, kami terikat kontrak dengan agensi. Misal, aku putus dengan buruk dengannya. Aku tidak bisa asal keluar dari _band_ dengan alasan setidakprofesional itu. Untuk mengubah hati dan isi pikiran memang tidak mudah, tapi kupikir, meskipun orangnya bukan dia, putus tetap putus. Berakhir, pupus. Tidak ada lagi hubungan antara aku dengan dia. Dan untuk kasusku, aku harus lebih cepat melupakan perasaan itu daripada dirimu.”

“... terdengar sulit dan merepotkan.”

“Makanya. Kami berdua sadar akan hal itu dan karena itu juga, kami membuat perjanjian bahwa seburuk apapun nanti hubungan kami berjalan, setidaknya, ketika putus, kami harus saling jujur dan tidak ada yang disembunyikan. Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus mendahulukan pekerjaan.”

“Wow ... kau yakin kau masih anak SMA?”

“Sepertinya semasa SMA, kau hanya bertemu anak yang benar-benar anak-anak ya?”

“Sinis sekali.”

“Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kita berdua menyinggung CAC, ‘kan? _Band_ -ku adalah _band_ yang memenangkan kontes itu. Kami berhasil debut musim semi tahun lalu.”

Ugetsu tiba-tiba menegakkan badannya, suaranya naik satu nada, “Wah, selamat! Tadi apa nama _band_ -mu? SYH, bukan? Aku janji akan mendengarkan lagunya setelah ini!”

Walaupun berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan senyumannya, Shizusumi tetap saja diam-diam merasa bangga atas pencapaian itu. “Dulu kami bertiga, aku, pacarku, dan mantan Mafuyu. Sayang, Desember 2017, dia meninggalkan kami semua. Sejak saat itu, kami hanya berdua sampai akhirnya dua bulanan lalu, kami mendapatkan gitaris pengganti resmi.”

“Ah ... turut berduka.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Kami sudah berusaha _move on_.”

“Berarti, dia dulunya pengisi gitar di SYH?”

“Iya, vokal dan _leader_ juga. Tapi sekarang vokal diisi oleh Hiiragi—pacarku. Sebenarnya sejak kepergian Yuki, _band_ kami tidak memiliki _leader_. Aku tidak suka memimpin dan bukankah memimpin di antara dua orang terdengar menggelikan? Terlebih kami sudah kenal sejak lama. Tetapi sepertinya, karena sekarang kami sudah bertiga, Hiiragi akan mengambil alih peran sebagai _leader_. Toh dari awal dia memang terlibat banyak dan senang mengatur.”

“Karena dia vokal, berarti dia basis? Atau gitaris yang lain?”

“Basis. Kami hanya punya satu gitaris.”

“Berarti kau drum?”

“Iya.”

Ugetsu mendengkus kasar, mengubah posisinya semula dengan kaki yang direnggangkan di bawah. “Apa semua drumer akan berpacaran dengan basis mereka?”

Shizusumi yang mendengarkan hal itu hanya memutar bola matanya. “Jangan samakan aku dengan dia. Aku dan Hiiragi telah mengenal lama. Dan setahuku, mereka baru mengenal beberapa tahun terakhir ini.”

Yang sibuk menyala-matikan lampu mobil tak menyahut.

“Kau pernah terpikir kemungkinan mereka berselingkuh?”

“Aki memang menyukai dia sebelum putus denganku,” Ugetsu berkata santai, namun langsung buru-buru ditambahkannya, “tapi sebelum itu pun, hubunganku dan dia sudah berjalan tidak baik selama dua tahun. Dua tahun sebelum putusnya kami, aku sudah memutuskannya duluan untuk pertama kali juga. Jadi wajar-wajar saja dia menyukai orang lain.”

“Kalau sudah putus, kenapa harus putus lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya? Aku tidak mengerti.”

“Entahlah, Shizu-kun. Setelah putus aku juga jadi sering memikirkan itu. Kenapa ya komunikasi kami buruk sekali. Mungkin kalau kami saling jujur, kami masih akan bertahan sampai sekarang. Dan kalaupun memang harus putus, kurasa kami tidak akan putus dengan cara seperti ini.”

“Jadi masalah utamanya adalah komunikasi yang buruk?”

“Hmm tidak juga. Alasan pertama adalah dia. Kau tahu sendiri orang yang berkecimpung di dunia musik klasik, biasanya sudah memulainya sejak dini. Aki sendiri sudah mulai bermain biola sejak usia empat tahun. Tapi tiba-tiba, ketika bertemu denganku, kepercayaan dirinya menurun sehingga dia tak berminat lagi bermain biola. Dia menyerah. Bayangkan sesedih apa perasaannya harus melepaskan hal yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil? Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan hal itu. Itu terlalu menakutkan.”

Shizusumi menghela napas berat. Dia menyadari sesuatu, tapi lebih memilih untuk menutup mulutnya dan mendengarkan lebih jauh. _Kurasa itu yang namanya projecting_.

“Sehari sebelum putus kami yang kedua, dia berkata dia bermain untuk menyamai diriku. Dia mengejarku. Sayangnya, aku sudah sadar hal itu dari dulu makanya aku meminta putus dua tahun sebelumnya. Sedangkan aku sendiri, aku merasa takut harus mencintai dua hal di saat bersamaan. Aku menyukainya, aku mencintainya dengan setulus hatiku. Tapi aku lebih mencintai musik yang sudah menemaniku sejak dulu, jauh sebelum aku bertemu dia. Aku lebih memilih bersama musik yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Kami juga sama-sama kesepian. Kami mencari pengakuan dan kasih sayang dari satu sama lain. Dan kau tahu sendiri, ketika hubungan sudah menjadi seperti itu, tidak ada alasan lain lagi untuk segera mengakhirinya. Tidak akan ada hal baik yang terjadi jika terus dilanjutkan.”

“Hmm betul.”

“Tapi aku tak bisa tegas pada perasaanku, tegas pada dia. Meskipun telah putus, aku tak bisa mengusirnya begitu saja dari rumahku dan memutus kontak dengannya. Aki tak punya tempat tinggal, pun aku yang dulu menawarinya tinggal di rumahku setelah orang tuanya bercerai. Kami juga baru tahun pertama kuliah, Aki baru mulai mencari pekerjaan sampingan untuk menambah uang saku. Dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu, aku akan menjadi orang paling jahat kalau mengusirnya begitu saja. Dan lagi, meskipun aku yang memutuskannya, aku masih belum sanggup untuk melepaskan dia. Aku masih ingin bersamanya. Dan aku tahu dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Aku tahu dia masih mencintaiku makanya aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya begitu saja.”

“Lalu?”

“Pada akhirnya hubungan kami memburuk dan semakin memburuk selama dua tahun selanjutnya. Aku memacari beberapa pria, membawa mereka ke rumah untuk memanas-manasinya—walaupun sebagiannya itu aku lakukan karena aku berharap aku bisa melupakan Aki dengan berpacaran dengan orang lain. Aku tidak berani melepasnya, aku tidak sanggup menjauh darinya, jadi aku lakukan itu semua supaya dia yang melepaskanku lebih dulu.”

“Dan dia melakukannya?”

“Ya ... ya, dia melakukannya. Beberapa bulan sebelum CAC, tiga bulan kalau tak salah, kami bertengkar hebat untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan setelah itu, Akihiko tak pernah pulang ke rumah lagi sampai sehari sebelum kontes. Itulah saat dia berkata bahwa dia dulu bermain untuk menyamaiku. Aku tahu itu. Dan aku juga sudah tahu dari awal bahwa dia bermain _band_ untuk pelarian.”

“Dan?”

“Dia berkata ingin pindah. Tapi saat itu aku marah. Aku merasa dia akan meninggalkan biola begitu saja. Mungkin baginya biola dan musik klasik tak berarti, tapi bagiku, itu jauh berarti lebih dari apapun. Kalau bukan karena biola dan musik klasik, kami tidak akan pernah bertemu dan tidak akan saling jatuh cinta. Dan besoknya, sebelum kami benar-benar putus, dia berkata kalau dia mencintai biola, tapi juga mencintai drum. Jadi kupikir, karena aku telah mendengar semuanya, ditambah memang ini saat yang aku tunggu dari dulu, walaupun menyakitkan, aku akhirnya membiarkan dia pergi dariku. Aku akhirnya membiarkan dia melepaskanku.”

Shizusumi menghela napas panjang. Dia baru saja mendengar kisah cinta seseorang—bahkan mungkin kisah terumit yang pernah dia dengar secara langsung. Dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, dia bahkan tak tahu wajahnya memasang ekspresi yang bagaimana. Yang dia tahu, Ugetsu yang tadi memainkan lampu mobil dan menatap lurus ke depan, kini memalingkan wajah dan memasang senyum paling indah yang dia lihat hari ini.

“Selama Akihiko bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia. Walaupun aku masih belum sanggup untuk melihat wajahnya secara langsung, tahu dia menikmati hidupnya tanpa beban seperti ini saja, bagiku sudah cukup.”

“Kau itu ...,” Shizusumi menghela napas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, “terlalu baik tahu.”

“Tidak, aku tidak baik.”

“Dia sudah bersenang-senang bersama pacarnya saat ini. Bahkan mungkin sudah melupakanmu. Sedangkan kau di sini masih seperti ini. Setelah mendengarkan ceritamu, aku tidak punya saran yang lebih tepat selain ... kau juga sudah tahu.”

Ugetsu tertawa kecil. “Aku tahu, aku harus memutus kontak dengannya, ‘kan? Mafuyu juga pernah berkata seperti itu padaku, aku juga berpikir itu adalah cara yang tepat.”

“Dan juga, hapus semua fotomu dengan dia.”

“Ugh, beberapa fotoku dan foto kami cantik sekali tahu. Sayang kalau dihapus semuanya. Tapi ya, aku sudah menghapus semua kecuali yang benar-benar tidak ingin aku hapus—tak sampai lima kok, serius,” Ugetsu buru-buru menambah ucapannya, sadar bahwa Shizusumi memandangnya dengan pandangan tajam nan menghakimi, “kupikir aku menyimpan tiga atau empat. Itu benar-benar cantik dan sangat berharga, jadi aku tak bisa menghapusnya begitu saja.”

“Lalu kontak? Bagaimana dengan kontak? Apa kau bahkan memblokirnya?”

“Mau melakukan itu untukku?”

“Apa?”

Shizusumi memandang orang di sampingnya tak percaya. Wajahnya bahkan sampai memasang ekspresi lucu ketika ponsel keluaran terbaru berwarna hitam itu disodorkan kepadanya. “Kau serius?”

“Serius.”

“Lakukan sendiri.”

“Ayolah, anggap bayaranmu setelah kubiarkan kau diam di mobilku yang hangat ini.”

“Ugh.” Lidahnya berdecak kesal. Mau tak mau, karena memang dia juga ingin membalas budi, ditambah sepertinya Ugetsu tak menerima penolakan, ponsel itu pun diambilnya. Terlihat satu kontak dengan satu nomor bernama ‘Kaji Akihiko’.

“Kau mau aku apakan kontak ini? Blokir?”

“Blokir dan hapus.”

_Well, aku harus berterima kasih padanya meskipun dengan cara seperti ini._

Shizusumi mengendikkan bahunya, tanpa pikir panjang menekan opsi hapus pada kontak Kaji Akihiko.

“Ada lagi?”

“LINE. Namanya sama. Blokir dan hapus.”

“Oke.”

Shizusumi menghapusnya. Sempat tadi sekilas terlihat deretan pesan tak terbaca walau tak sempat dia lihat siapa para pengirimnya.

“Sudah beres. Apa lagi?”

“Mmm Instagram? Kalau tidak salah nama akunnya sama dengan nama aslinya.”

“Baiklah.”

_Ketemu. Hapus._

Iseng, dia mengetik _username_ -nya sendiri dan mengklik tombol ‘ _follow_ ’.

“Lalu?”

“Kupikir tidak ada lagi. Aku juga hanya punya akun Instagram untuk media sosial. Jadi kurasa itu saja.”

Shizusumi mengunci ponsel tersebut dan mengembalikannya. Mengingat deretan pesan milik Ugetsu juga foto teratas di beranda Instagram yang berupa foto kue ulang tahun, buru-buru Shizusumi mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya sendiri. Sesuai dugaannya, ada beberapa pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab yang masuk dari dua kontak yang sama—Hiiragi dan Uenoyama.

Dia menghilangkan notifikasi tersebut lalu membalas pesan Hiiragi dengan singkat, sebelum akhirnya kembali memusatkan atensinya pada Ugetsu yang sedang menatap sesuatu entah apa di depan sana.

“Hey, aku sudah memberitahu Hiiragi aku tidak jadi datang.”

“Oh, baguslah. Kau sudah bilang pada pacarmu juga kau menemaniku di sini?”

“Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya akan menghancurkan _mood_ dan atmosfer pesta di sana kalau aku berkata jujur sekarang. Tadi saja katanya orang-orang di sana tak enak karena Hiiragi memberi tahu mereka bahwa aku kecelakaan kemarin. Nanti malam, atau mungkin besok aku akan cerita padanya dan Mafuyu—sekalian menyerahkan hadiah-hadiah ini. Jangan khawatir.”

Ugetsu mengembuskan napas keras, kemudian berkata dengan suara lebih tinggi, “Mmm kalau begitu, mau temani aku cari makan? Aku belum sempat makan siang dan aku lapar sekali sekarang. Ditambah sudah jam lima lebih. Sudah mau masuk waktu makan malam.”

“Waktu makan malam itu sejam sampai dua jam lagi.”

“Terserah. Korean BBQ, oke?”

Shizusumi tersenyum. Menaruh kedua hadiah tersebut di jok belakang, lalu berkata, “Traktir?”

“Dasar. Tapi baiklah, aku yang lebih dewasa dan punya pekerjaan di sini.”

Sandaran jok dibenarkan ke posisi semula, sabuk pengaman dipasang melintasi tubuh.

“Sombong sekali—tapi aku akan berpura-pura tidak mengatakan hal itu karena aku masih ingin makan gratis.”

Murata Ugetsu tertawa renyah. Mobil berwarna hitam keabu-abuan itu pun akhirnya melaju meninggalkan tempat parkir.

* * *

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Walaupun iya, aku seneng mereka nggak saling benci, tapi aku lebih ke nggak puas karena ternyata mereka—atau lebih tepatnya Aki—masih bisa enak banget ngechat Ugetsu. Kek pls?? Setelah segalanya yang terjadi?? Dan dilihat dari Ugetsu yang terkejut, kita bisa nebak kalau itu adalah chat Akihiko setelah sekian lama mereka nggak berhubungan.
> 
> Ditambah Ugetsu pake tindik. Ya awalnya sih kek wow gila makin hot aja ini orang, tapi dipikir-pikir lagi, aku takut banget itu cuman kayak memento karena dia pengen ngebawa sesuatu yang Aki banget sama dia ke mana-mana. Kayak, hah nak aku pengen kamu move on???
> 
> Karena Ugetsu masih jelas di periode healing ketika Aki nggak, jadi aku pengennya mereka ngejauh dulu untuk sementara waktu, atau bahkan mungkin beberapa tahun. Kita tahu siapa yang nangis pas putus, siapa yang bakal susah ngelupain orang, siapa yang bakal ambil dampak terberat setelah putus. Jadi kurasa ini agak nggak adil aja buat karakter Ugetsu. Kayak aku pengen dia independen nggak ada Aki-Aki-an, tapi tetep aja ada begini. Seneng sih momen AkiUge, cuman kayak ada garem-garemnya dikit. Kalau mau ada pembicaraan, ntar aja lah ketika mereka, lebih tepatnya Ugetsu, udah siap ngobrol tanpa ada rasa sakit hati, tanpa ada marah-marahan, dan ketika emang lukanya udah bener-bener sembuh. Jadi ntar bisa jujur ngomong tanpa emosi yang berlebihan. Pengennya sih gitu ya. Tapi apa daya kayaknya nggak bakal bisa. Mana buat tahu begini harus nunggu berapa tahun pula. ShizuHii arc aja nggak beres-beres. Belum lagi nanti ada adegan Uenoyama nyanyiin lagu Yuki buat Mafuyu, aku pasti bakal garem banget aaaaaa W(OAOW).


End file.
